Leave Him Alone
by ImagineMusic
Summary: Jack goes to high school in the middle of the school year. He worries more about what will happen when he gets home rather than worrying about his grades. Why? His dad is constantly getting himself drunk and he is pretty abusive. Why his mother never took him with her is unknown to him. He guessed both his parents hated him but what's fun about life when you know everything, right?


**Retyping this story. BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

* * *

It was just another day at school. Jack was walking through the hallways and kept from looking at anyone. But all eyes were on him. He was more worried about going home rather than having to be bullied at school about him being abnormal. His life had been pretty much a living Hell ever since his mother had gone ahead and left them. Why she didn't take him with her is unknown to him.

"But what's fun about life when you know everything, right?" He muttered.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked back seeing a boy with grey hair and green eyes smiling at him.

"Hey, my name's Aster. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Do you need help finding your way around this place?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... Kinda..." Aster laughed a little.

"Great. Since your first class is my first class, you just need to follow me. Seems like we both have almost all the same classes. You only have three separate classes but those three you can just follow Nick, Ana, and Sandy."

"Thanks, Aster." Jack said.

"No problem. You're new here right?"

"Yeah..."

"And it seems like you are just like me."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked suddenly confused more than worried.

"We both seem to look abnormal."

"I was born like this... It's weird I know..."

"I've got grey hair like a grey rabbit. I was born this way too." And for the first time in years, Jack laughed.

"We gotta go to class..." Aster said grabbing his hand and leading him to the first class of the day. Suddenly, all the worry in Jack's head was wiped away into sudden comfort.

* * *

Nick sighed and began doodling in his notebook during Math class not really caring about the lesson. Since he always sat in the back, there was no way he could get in trouble.

"Mr. Saint, do you know the answer?" The teacher asked from the front.

"We've learned this lesson for the past week. What else is there to learn?" Nick replied.

"This is a review for the other students."

"Well I'm sure the other students know what to do already. Let's just get on with the next lesson." The class had agreed and the teacher pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You want to go to the last lesson already?"

"We all have been waiting for that for the past week!" A student shouted.

* * *

In science class, Ana and Sandy were dissecting a frog together. It was what they both had always loved to do.

"I wonder why the other girls thought dissecting a frog is disgusting." Ana had said in sarcasm.

"Well you want to be a dentist when you grow up so you are gonna have to deal with the first steps. Going through disgusting things." Sandy wrote on the paper and gave her a toothy smile.

"You always know what to write." Ana mumbled. Sandy gave a silent laugh and continued doing what everyone else was.

* * *

"Say, Jack, are you okay? You seem a little worried." Aster said.

"Worried about my dad... He's gonna be pissed if I don't get home on time..."

"Jack, are you sure it's all about that?" Aster asked.

"Y-yeah..." Jack looked like he was about to tear up.

"Jack, what's really going on?" Aster asked

"Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah. No matter what it is, I won't tell." Aster promised.

"My dad's abusive..." Jack mumbled.

"Abusive? Mentally?"

"Physically... He hits me with a belt... He cuts me with knives, and he smashes plates on my head..."

"Jack, you need to go to the hospital if he keeps doing that. How many times has he smashed a plate on your head?"

"He only did it 300 times... It's not that bad..."

"Jack, if you lose enough brain cells, you'll get amnesia." Jack sighed and nodded a little.

"I know that..." Then he smirked. "Or do I?" He added laughing a little.

* * *

After school, Aster offered to walked with Jack to go home. After all, they both did live close to each other. Jack was the first one to arrive home where he noticed that his dad was drunk. Again. The "Welcome Home" greeting was a belt whacked against his ribs cage.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! YOU'RE ONE MINUTE LATE!" His dad had roared and hit him repeatedly with a belt. Jack didn't answer in fear that he would be hit more. Well, there was no way out of this one.

* * *

Aster opened the door to his house and Sophie ran to the door tripping over their pet rabbit. She suddenly began crying.

"Sophie, how many times have I told you not to run when Easter's in the way?" He asked and picked up the rabbit. It's fur was grey and it had a few tattoos on it.

"A lot." She answered.

"Mmhmm. Now ya hungry? Where's Mom?"

"She's cooking."

"This early?" Aster asked getting up.

"She needs more rest..."

"Why don't ya go help her? I'll be in my room if ya need me."

* * *

Nothing was going to help him heal this time. But he couldn't do anything. It was far too hard to anyways. Jack could barely breathe. Let alone moving.

"Tomorrow, you better be home earlier or you'll suffer something much much worse." Jack shook with fear a little. His father, Pitch... He hated the man's last name. So Jack went by Jack Frost. Why was he so pale? He was trapped in home for most of his life. Pitch not knowing that Jack had been sneaking out to learn without anyone knowing. From hiding in a school room to just staying outside beside the window. He was pretty smart. Especially for a kid who has had over 300 plates hit against his head.


End file.
